Hadiah terindah untukmu
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke berulang tahun saat kaisar jepang ingin merebut kembali kekuasaan kerajaannya dari 4 klan besar/ "Terima kasih, ini hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan..."/ ..—tanpa perebutan tahta dan klan yang menentang. Spesial for Sasuke's birthday/SasuNaru/a visit to the future/ Yaoi, Lemon/ DLDR! RnR?


Petang hari datang. Langit sore berwarna orange terlihat begitu indah bertabur bintang dan bulan redup yang belum terlihat keindahannya, bersama dengan para burung yang terbang dengan kicaunya. Hari yang begitu damai, sebuah machiya terlihat begitu tenang, dengan beberapa lentera yang menyinari machiya tersebut.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang dengan kepala mendongak sedang berendam di sebuah ofuro. Badannya yang terlihat proforsional dengan dada bidang yang terbungkus kulit putih sedikit berpeluh, otot yang terbentuk begitu sempurna, lengan jenjang berotot, dan jangan lupa perut yang terlihat terendam air hangat itu begitu padat. Kita tidak bisa melihat bagian bawah, karena air hangat yang terlihat merendamnya hingga sebatas perut sixpack-nya.

Air yang mengepul mengeluarkan uap yang membuat kulit putih halus tanpa cacat itu berpeluh. Kamar mandi yang dipakai pun ikut terlihat sedikit beruap di bagian langit-langit.

Mata hitam pemuda itu terbuka, menampilkan kekelaman di malam hari tanpa cahaya dan tanpa bintang ataupun bulan. Menatap redup langit-langit kamar mandi. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal. Mengingat ada sebuah hal yang ingin di lakukannya, pemuda itu pun mengakhiri acara mandinya.

Beranjak dari ofuro dan mengambil kimono miliknya. Memakainya dengan telaten lalu beranjak dari kamar mandi itu. Langsung berhadapan dengan udara dingin dari hari yang ternyata sudah malam. Suara langkah kaki terdengar membuatnya melihat ke samping kanan, hingga menemukan seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut pirang sedang berjalan mendekat.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, melihat pemuda itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata berbeda warna saling melihat dengan begitu dalam, hingga akhirnya terputus dengan cepat. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata shappire itu menunduk dalam saat melihat mata hitam di depannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_," Sapa pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu. Berucap dengan begitu halus pada petinggi di depannya. Pemuda di depannya adalah bangsawan yang memang haruslah dihormati, bukan dirinya yang hanya seorang cenayang dengan kemampuan lebih dari cenayang kebanyakan.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama anak bungsu dari bangsawan Uchiha yang begitu terkenal dari 4 bangsawan besar. Sabaku, Nara, Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Klan bangsawan besar yang begitu di segani oleh banyak orang, bahkan kaisar sendiri tidak berkutik melihat kekuasaan klan-klan tersebut.

Sedangkan pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Keturunan terakhir dari klan _cenayang_ Uzumaki, klan peramal yang di yakini ketepatan dalam ramalannya dan melakukan beberapa sihir kuno, selain itu Uzumaki juga dapat melihat wujud Kyuubi no Kurama yang diramalkan hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang dengan kemampuan khusus dengan hati murni.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke dengan jelas. Hanya saling menatap tidak berani lebih dari itu. Dia sadar akan klan dan kedudukannya yang dirahasiakan. Dan... hubungannya dengan Uchiha bungsu yang begitu tabu di negaranya sekarang.

"Saya ingin mandi." Jawab Naruto padat.

Hening

Yang terdengar hanya suara riak air dari kolam ikan, dan jangkrik. Lentera yang menerangi tidak cukup untuk melihat perubahan wajah di masing-masing lawan bicara.

Sasuke maju, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Memeluk tubuh orang yang begitu dicintainya dengan segala penuh kasih sayang. Andaikan waktu, silsilah, peraturan, kedudukan dan klan mereka tidak melawan hubungan mereka. Mereka dapat hidup dengan begitu sempurna.

"Sa-suke-_sama,"_ Panggil Naruto terbata. Mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan kekasihnya yang begitu kuat dengan mendorong dada Sasuke hanya membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan itu.

"Diamlah, biarkan aku menikmati malam ini." Bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto mulai diam, tidak memberontak. Menutup matanya sambil menghirup aroma mint yang begitu khas akan kekasihnya. Naruto membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya kembali, "Kau boleh mandi—" ucap Sasuke tapi belum melepaskan pelukkannya, membuat Naruto yakin sekarang Sasuke akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "—bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum, sifat kekasihnya itu memang tidak berubah.

Dingin, irit bicara, to the point dan yang pasti selalu mencari kesempatan seperti sekarang, atau boleh dalam artian kata 'Mesum'.

Naruto mengangguk halus, dan Sasuke tersenyum samar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi/Boys love, Lemon, Typos, Time Travel, AU, Banyak perubahan sejarah yang dibuat author, Gak tau termasuk ke tema atau gak, dll**

**Summary: **Sasuke berulang tahun disaat kekaisaran jepang akan merebut kembali hak kepemimpinannya. Sasuke dan Naruto berpetualang menjelajahi ruang waktu, mencari tempat yang tepat hanya untuk mereka berdua... / "Selamat ulang tahun, Teme."/ "Inilah tempat yang tepat untuk kita, Dobe."/ ..—tanpa perebutan tahta dan klan yang menentang.

'**Don't Like, don't read'**

**.**

'**Spesial for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday 2013'**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hening

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpelukan di dalam ofuro. Membuat kedua kulit berbeda warna itu saling beradu—menimpulkan sebuah sensasi berbeda. Suara kecipak air dari pergerakan kedua tubuh yang bergesekan itu terdengar samar. Uap air membuat kedua wajah mereka sedikit memerah, mendominasi warna asli kulit mereka.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto kuat, sambil sesekali menghiruap aroma citrus dari rambut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menutup mata menikmati air hangat itu—pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Andaikan waktu bisa di hentikan, Sasuke maupun Naruto rela untuk terus seperti ini. Walaupun air sudah tidak hangat, dan tubuh yang kedinginan, mereka rela—demi kebersamaan mereka yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan di luar sana.

"Naruto," Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bergeser membuat riak air semakin besar. Melihat Sasuke dengan mata indahnya, yang dibalas Sasuke sebuah kecupan. "Ternyata kau memang tidak ingat." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto menatap mata onix di depannya, gambaran pikiran Sasuke terlihat jelas oleh Naruto—membuatnya membelalakan matanya. 'Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa.' Runtuknya dakam hati. Menghela nafas, berpura-pura ingat lalu tersenyum, "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan ulang tahunmu, Sasuke." ucap Naruto lembut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kembali, "Ya, kau lupa jika tidak membaca pikiranku, Naru." sindir Sasuke membuat Naruto meringis bersalah. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Oke, sekarang kau kumaafkan. Tapi, aku minta sesuatu darimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke, kemudian berpikir. 'Apa yang harus kuberikan?' pikir Naruto dalam hatinya. Tapi kemudian Naruto bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, 'Suke?"

"Aku? Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang selalu kuinginkan saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, Naru." jawabnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Apakah pendengarannya salah? Atau, memang itu yang sudah dikatakan pria yang memeluknya itu?

Mata shappire itu bergetar pelan. Bibirnya terpaku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata apapun. Terpaku dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah diucapkan bangsawan seperti Sasuke. Apalagi ucapan itu hanya untuk seorang peramal sepertinya.

"Bisa kau berikan hal itu untukku, Naru?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu mengejap beberapa kali. Dengan perlahan kepala pirang itu menggeleng, "Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan hal itu sekarang. Tapi aku akan mencarinya untukmu, 'Suke." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Dan saat aku tau apa yang kau harapkan, saat hari itu tiba aku akan memberikannya padamu. Spesial untuk kado ulang tahunmu." Lanjut Naruto.

'Aku harap masa depan akan menunjukkannya untukku, 'Suke.' Pikir Naruto. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan mengampiri mereka sebentar lagi. Tapi, bolehkan semua itu menunggu?

'Aku ingin lebih lama denganmu, Sasuke.'

Dan malam itu, biarkanlah mereka berdua menikmatinya bersama. Menikmati kehangatan yang mungkin akan berubah sebentar lagi.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang!? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengetahui pergerakan itu!?"

Gebrakan meja terdengar bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bentakan keras di salah satu ruangan di Machiya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan muka yang dingin terlihat sangat marah kepada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" bentak pria itu lagi yang sekarang diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Meremat surat yang sekarang sudah lecek di tangannya, melihat pria di depannya yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu. "—lalu sudah sampai dimana serangan itu?" tanya Fugaku.

Suigetsu mulai mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut, "Terakhir yang saya dengar, kediaman Hyuuga sudah di serang dan sekarang kediaman Sabaku. Saya rasa sebentar lagi serangan itu akan sampai." Ucap Suigetsu.

Fugaku duduk dengan memegangi kepalanya. "Sekarang kau kumpulkan sebanyak mungkin orang yang bisa dipakai untuk menghadang para pengawal kerajaan. Ulur waktu sebanyak mungkin selagi keluargaku kabur!" perintah Fugaku.

"Baik, Fugaku-_sama._"

"Kau boleh pergi."

Suigetsu pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih meremat kepala bersurai hitamnya. Sesudah merasa sakit kepalanya hilang, Fugaku beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia akan segera pergi dengan keluarganya. Dengan cepat Fugaku melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya dan Mikoto—istrinya.

Brak

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan lebar. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik nan anggun dengan kimono putih bermotifkan daun musim semi sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil merangkai bunga. Uchiha Mikoto, melihat suaminya dengan kaget. "Ada apa, suamiku?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut sambil menghampiri Fugaku.

"Kita harus bergegas. Pasukan kerajaan sebentar lagi akan sampai disini!" ucap Fugaku membuat Mikoto membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Dimana Itachi dan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Mikoto diam sampai akhirnya kembali dari rasa kagetnya, "Itachi sedang di kamarnya, dan Sasuke kurasa dia sedang mandi di kamar mandi belakang." Jawab Mikoto.

"Kau panggil Itachi, dan aku panggil Sasuke." ucap Fugaku sambil menyerahkan gumpalan kain pada Mikoto. "Kita bertemu di halaman belakang." Ucap Fugaku.

Mikoto mengangguk hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk memberitahu kedua anak mereka.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku keras sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto tersentak. "Sasuke, Fugaku-_sama_ datang." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari ofuro dan memakai bajunya. Tapi baru memakai bajunya dan hendak pergi, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya, memerangkap tubuh dan bibir Naruto sekaligus. Hingga suara pintu di geser membuatnya dan Naruto akhirnya memisahkan diri.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Harusnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, tapi kenapa dia menerima saat Sasuke memerangkap bibirnya. 'Kenapa!?' runtuknya dalam hati.

"!" Fugaku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya, dan Naruto sekarang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dengan pipi yang memerah dan bibir yang sedikit robek.

"_Tou-san!"_ Sasuke tidak melihat pegerakan cepat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menampar Naruto. Membuat genggaman tangannya pada si pirang tiba-tiba saja terlepas. Sasuke menatap Fugaku dengan sengit, "_Tou-san_, tidak berhak melakukan hal itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi sambil membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

Pandangan Naruto sedikit memudar. Sepertinya tamparan Fugaku yang kuat itu membuat sedikit saraf penglihataannya terganggu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berani membentakku!" bentak Fugaku. Dengan cepat Fugaku mengambil tangan Sasuke yang memengangi Naruto. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia disini! Cukup sampai disini permainan kalian. Kalian tidak sederajat, dan kau..." ucap Fugaku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "... seharusnya kau sadar akan posisimu. Setelah kau mengkhianati keluarga ini kau masih ingin mengambil putraku. Tidak akan!" bentak Fugaku.

"Apa maksud, _tou-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bisa tanyakan padanya. Berdiam diri tanpa memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya tentang rencana kerajaan. Pengkhianat yang hanya memikirkan dirinya." cercah Fugaku. Naruto hanya menunduk mendapatkan perkataan seperti itu. Dia bahkan merasa antara benar dan tidak melakukan yang dituduhkan Fugaku padanya.

"Berhenti! _Tou-san _keterlaluan!" Bentak Sasuke.

Fugaku melihat anak yang begitu disayanginya dengan pandangan terkaget. Dia tidak tau akan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya saat mendengar bentakkan Sasuke. "Sasuke! Jaga sikapmu! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi, tidak ada urusannya lagi dengan pengkhianat itu!" Perintah Fugaku sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Merasa dirinya yang tidak dikuti oleh Sasuke, Fugaku berbalik melihat Sasuke yang sedang membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Anak tidak tau diuntung!" bentak Fugaku. Fugaku bergerak cepat menampar Sasuke. Naruto terpekik melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arahnya, "Cepat atau kau memang ingin mati disini!" ucap Fugaku dengan gagah nan arogan Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Percuma mendidik Sasuke yang begitu di andalkannya kalau ternyata anaknya itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Fugaku begitu kecewa dengan tingkah Sasuke yang lebih memilih Naruto dibandingkan keluargannya, bahkan disaat genting seperti ini.

Naruto menatap kepergian Fugaku dengan mata nanar. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menunduk. "Sebaiknya kau ikut keluargamu. Walaupun aku akan tertangkap mereka tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu padaku. Tapi berbeda jika kau yang tertangkap, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, Sasuke." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, membawa pipi Naruto mendekat padanya. Memandang shappire Naruto dengan dalam. "Tidak peduli apapun itu. Walau bagaimana pun keadaannya, yang kuharapkan dan inginkan hanya denganmu, Naru. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk memberiku sebuah hadiah, dan aku tidak mau kau mengingkari janjimu." Ucap Sasuke. Hilang sudah perkataannya yang sangat padat itu berganti dengan perkataan yang begitu lembut dan panjang.

Naruto tertegun, lalu dengan perlahan dia tersenyum. "Ya, aku berjanji dan janji itu akan ku tepati." Ucapnya tegar. Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku tidak tau permasalahnya apa. Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat tapi Naruto menariknya. "Tunggu, 'Suke. Aku tidak mau kau tidak tau apa-apa. Aku ingin menjelaskannya." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke diam melihat Naruto dengan teduh, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan menerima semua penjelasan Naruto.

.

**-Flashback-**

"Ah~ sekarang kita tau darimana para klan itu tau apa yang kita rencanakan," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam kerajaan. Diambilnya pedang dari samping tubuhnya, mengarahkannya pada pipi tan di depannya. Melihat mata shappire yang begitu menghipnotis. "Ternyata klan-klan itu menyembunyikan orang yang sangat menarik." Lanjutnya. Mengitari tubuh Naruto melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto—sebuah kimono berwarna orange dengan gambar kelopak bunga matahari.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk para klan itu, Naruto." bisik laki-laki yang diketahui seorang bangsawan—kerabat terdekat sekaligus orang kepercayaan kaisar.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Naruto tau, orang yang berada di belakangnya ini bukanlah orang yang baik. Sebaik-baiknya orang ini, orang ini mempunyai rencana busuk di dalamnya. Naruto dapat melihat masa depan orang ini, tapi dengan enggan Naruto memberi taunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai perjanjian, hm?" ucap orang itu. "Ah, kau pasti sudah tau aku bukan? Paman dari kaisar kita. Pangeran kerajaan selatan, Shimura Sai." Ucap Sai memperkenalkan diri. Sai menatap Naruto penuh minat, andai dia bukanlah pangeran Sai pasti akan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Sai menyeringai melihat Naruto, mendekatkan kepalanya hingga tepat disamping Naruto, lalu berbisik, "Aku tau hubunganmu dengan anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha, Naru~"

Deg

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, mundur dengan cepat hingga beberapa pedang menghentikannya. Naruto melihat ke belakang saat dirasakannya, sebuah benda tajam mengenai sedikit lehernya. Lalu berpaling lagi melihat Sai yang sepertinya terhibur melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Bagimana kau..?" tanya Naruto.

Sai tetap tersenyum, memberikan tanda pada beberapa anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. "Bagaimana aku tau?" tanya Sai dengan nada mengejek. Naruto diam tidak menanggapi, hanya menatap tajam. "Kau lupa jika aku adalah pangeran? Bagiku mengetahui hal itu adalah hal mudah, sekalipun kau dan Uchiha bungsu itu menyembunyikannya begitu rapih, Naru."

"Aku tau apa yang kau mau, tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Karena menurutku melewatimu akan lebih singkat. Lagi pula jika aku memakaimu, kami bisa menghabisi klan itu sekaligus membuatmu tidak akan dipergunakan mereka. Bukankah itu sangat pintar?" ucap Sai menyeringai.

"Licik!" desis Naruto.

Sai memainkan pedang yang dari tadi ada di tangan kanannya. "Kau sudah tau itu, tapi kenapa kau dengan begitu mudah dapat ku tangkap? Aku yakin kau akan menyetujui kerjasama kita."

Naruto menyeringai, "Dari mana kau tau akan menyetujuinya? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan menjebakmu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sai cepat membuat Naruto merubah kembali ekspresinya. "Aku yakin kau akan menyetujuinya. Oleh karena itu kau ikut aku kesini." Naruto diam, tidak mau ikut berdebat dengan orang di depannya. "Kau tau Uchiha bungsu itu akan di jodohkan. Aku yakin hatimu akan sangat sakit, bukan?" Sai menggantungkan perkataannya. Melihat Naruto kembali, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pedang miliknya. Menyimpan kembali pedang miliknya dengan apik. "Keluarga Haruno, bangsawan setara yang jelas bisa langsung menggeser dirimu. Apa kau rela orang yang begitu aku cintai meninggalkanmu?"

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dia mengikuti alur yang sudah ditentukan? Atau melawannya?

Dengan sepersekian menit diam akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara, "Apa yang bisa kau janjikan untukku?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sai mengeringai, "Kebebasan dan cintamu."

.

**-Flashback end-**

.

"Dan dari saat itu aku memberikan informasi yang orang itu inginkan. Membocorkan apa yang aku ketahui, hingga akhirnya malam ini datang." Naruto memotong sedikit perkataan. Lalu melihat Sasuke, "Mereka datang untuk melenyapkan 4 bangsawan besar, dan menjadikan kembali kaisar sebagai pengatur kerajaan."

"..."

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak bereaksi Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tersungkur jatuh hingga terduduk sambil memegangi wajahnya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan saat itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku, dan melindungiku seperti biasanya. A-aku.. tidak tau kenap—hmm..."

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan sedikit butiran kristal di sisinya. Bibirnya yang di tawan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa mengelurkan kata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya yang di rengkuh begitu kuat hanya bisa pasrah.

Sasuke melepaskan panggutan tiba-tibanya, menatap Naruto begitu tulus. "Aku tidak peduli alasanmu. Yang aku tau hanya aku bahagia kau melakukan hal yang kutunggu selama ini. Aku tidak bisa berkutik di bawah naungan klan ini. Dan kau..." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Menyentuh pipi Naruto, "... kau yang sudah melepaskan kekangan itu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Bagian ini tidak ada di penglihatan masa depannya. Dia sudah merubah sedikit masa depan. Harusnya saat pengakuannya tadi ada beberapa prajurit yang akan masuk, tapi ini.. 'Dimana prajurit itu?' Naruto diam. Merenungi semua yang terjadi. Apa dia telah salah melakukan sesuatu hingga masa depan melenceng dari penglihatannya? Atau, ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Naruto semakin bingung. Mencoba berpikir lebih keras tapi sentuhan yang lebih lembut menyapa bibirnya. Membuatnya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mau kau melakukannya sekarang, Naru. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi, aku tidak mau hanya sampai disini perjuangan kita." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku masih harus menagih janjiku, ingat?" lanjutnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto. Melihat kanan dan kiri, lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

Syut

Sasuke menghindar saat sebuah pedang dilayangkan ke arah kepalanya—berniat melukai lehernya. Sasuke memposisikan Naruto dibelakangnya—terlihat dilindungin olehnya. Sasuke sekarang tanpa senjata, atau apapun yang bisa dipakainya untuk bertarung untuk melawan 4 orang pengawal kerajaan di depannya.

Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, hingga sebuah pedar cahaya remang sedikit bersinar lalu hilang. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sasuke mulai melihat ke depan kembali. Para pengawal itu menyerang Sasuke satu persatu dengan lihai.

Sasuke tidak kalah lihai dari mereka. Sasuke menangkap tangan salah satu pengawal yang akan menusuknya dari depan. Memelintir tangan itu hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah, menendang perutnya sambil mengambil pedang pengawal yang sedang mengerang kesakitan itu. Sasuke sekarang mempunyai senjata.

Naruto bukannya tidak mau untuk menolong Sasuke. Naruto juga bukannya tidak bisa bertarung, tapi Naruto hanya akan diam melihat dan menunggu. Dia akan memperhatikan Sasuke, menjaganya dari belakang apabila ada salah satu pengawal yang berniat curang dan akan menghajar Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya akan menunggu hingga Sasuke selesai.

Brak

Pengawal kerajaan ke-4 yang telah terkapar dengan darah di lehernya. Sasuke melihat Naruto, menjulurkan tangannya yang segera digapai Naruto.

"Kita harus mencari keluargaku,"

"Jangan!" Naruto langsung menyanggahnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melihat Naruto meminta penjelasan. "Keluargamu sudah tertangkap, apabila kita menyelamatkan mereka, maka kita akan ikut tertangkap. Sai sudah mengetahui hal itu dariku." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke diam, sekarang dia bimbang. Apakah harus menyelamatkan keluarganya, atau pergi bersama cintanya. Di atas pemikirannya, bayangan Naruto yang sedang dalam penyiksaan kerajaan terlihat. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Walaupun dia juga menyayangi keluarganya, terutama ibu dan kakaknya, tapi dia tidak mau kekasihnya menderita. Apalagi setelah tau apabila bangsawan Shimura itu juga menginginkan Naruto. Tidak! Dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Hingga..

"Kita pergi dari sini, Naruto!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya kembali. Penglihatannya kembali melenceng. Seharusnya sekarang Sasuke meninggalkannya dan menyelamatkan keluarganya, bukannya memilih pergi bersamanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, jauh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam dan perasaan terbesarnya, Naruto begitu menyukai hal ini. Biarlah dia egois untuk memiliki Sasuke, karena tanpa Sasuke, Naruto tidak tau memiliki siapa lagi.

Bukankah cinta itu memang egois?

.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari. Puluhan pengawal terlihat tengah mengejar mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto memang hebat, tapi mereka masih kalah jumlah dan kemampuan mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan banyaknya orang-orang itu.

Jadi Sasuke dan Naruto pun berhenti di depan jurang. Melompat mereka akan mati—bersama, sedangkan berbalik mereka akan ditanggap—bersama walaupun mungkin akan terpisah. Jadi dengan berat, Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto sambil mengeratkan gengaman tangan keduanya. Dengan mata onix yang yakin Sasuke terjun dengan Naruto dalam pelukkannya.

Sebuah cahaya terang—sangat terang—begitu menyilaukan mata tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama dengan angin dan petir. Sebuah awan hitam legam langsung menutupi sang rembulan dan para bintang-bintangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu para pengawal itu melihat perubahan cuaca secara tiba-tiba. Sebuah suara memekakan telinga pun terdengar bersamaan dengan suara nyanyian yang begitu sendu—menyakitkan hati.

Semua pengawal itu merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari telinga mereka, dan satu persatu pun ambruk. Mereka mati hanya dengan mendengar suara-suara itu. Suara yang ternyata merusak sarap dengar mereka dan membuat mereka mati dalam sekejap karena pembulu darah yang pecah dalam sekejap.

Suara, petir, awan dan cahaya menyilaukan itu pun hilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah mayat para pengawal, dengan kenangan sepasang kekasih yang begitu manis. Berjuang hingga mereka harus terjun dalam sebuah jurang yang ternyata adalah jurang dengan hawa mistis yang besar.

.

* * *

.

**Tokyo, 23 juli 2033**

Terdengar dengan jelas, suara mobil-mobil yang sedang terjebak kemacetan. Suara berpuluh bahkan ratusan lagu yang diperdengarkan di kota. Suara orang-orang yang terus berteriak, bernyanyi, berbicara atau hanya sekedar bersenandung.

_Suara apa itu? Kenapa begitu banyak dan sangat berisik? _

_Berat! Apa ini yang berada di atas tubuhku?_

_Sakit! Kenapa badanku sakit semua? _

Kelopak mata yang bergerak gelisah itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan cahaya onix yang begitu memukau. 'Hitam? Gelap? Dimana ini?' pemikiran dari empu mata. Merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya, Sasuke—orang itu—pun melihat ke arah dadanya. Seonggok sosok pirang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. 'Inikah surga?' pikirnya.

Empu pirang itu terdengar mengerah, perlahan tapi pasti mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat ke kanan kiri sampai akhirnya shappirenya bertemu onix yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakkan yang dibuatnya.

Hening

Tatap

Tatap

Tes..

Kristan bening mengalir dengan indah, menetes bagaikan hujan membasahi dada bidang dibawahnya. "Sas-suke?" panggil Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi porselen itu dengan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum, dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Saling berpelukkan dalam posisi Naruto di atas Sasuke—menindih tubuh atletis itu, dan menyesap wangi tubuh Sasuke dari dada bidangnya. "Sihir itu berhasil," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku dengan isi sihir-sihir keluargaku. Sihir yang akan membawa kita pada tempat teraman dan ternyaman." Ucap Naruto. "Tapi sihir itu akan membunuh kita, apabila ternyata tidak ada tempat lagi untuk kita di dunia." lanjut Naruto.

"...aku senang dimana pun kita berada, asalkan kita bersama." Naruto tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sungguh membuat lidahnya keluh. Lintasan masa depan terlihat sekilas oleh Naruto. Melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam memegang bola orange bermata bagai berlian berlari ke arah dua orang dewasa. "...Sasuke,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan untukku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan jahil.

Naruto menunduk, "Aku tau sebuah dunia yang bisa mewujudkan harapanmu walaupun hanya beberapa saat," Ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi aku sudah bisa bersama di sini,Teme."

"Jadi, dimana ini sebenarnya?"

"300 tahun dari jaman kita dulu. Tempat yang sudah menganggap hubungan kita hal biasa." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke tertegun, jadi sekarang mereka ada di masa depan. Masa depan yang begitu indah untuknya dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Dobe. Ini hadiah terindah darimu. Tempat dimana kita akan selalu bersama. Tempat yang membuat cinta kita akan terasa sangat indah."

"..." Tersenyum, hanya itu yang dilakukan Naruto saat Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengeliminasi jarak hingga kedua belah bibir itu bersatu. Saling melumat, berbagi rasa satu sama lain. Saling berperang dengan para prajurit putih yang berjejer dengan rapih. Membentuk suatu pertahanan yang akhirnya di terobos oleh lidah Sasuke.

Mengalirkan sengatan, dan saliva yang ditelan begitu hikmat. Merasakan rasa kekasihnya yang begitu dicintainya. Naruto mengerang saat dengan perlahan Sasuke merebahkannya, mengusap sedikit kulit dada Naruto dengan tangannya yang dingin. Memilin punting merah serasa memilin sesuatu yang begitu enak untuk di cubit—kenyal dan halus.

Menarik ikatan obi Naruto hingga akhirnya dilemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat. Membuka sedikit demi sedikit kimono yang dipakai Naruto. Melihat kulit yang begitu memukau yang selama ini tidak pernah disentunya sejauh ini. Begitu intim hingga membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih.

Mencicipi bagaimana rasa kulit karamel yang begitu halus itu. Manis, halus, lembut, dan kenyal. Rasanya Sasuke ingin memakan habis lapisan kulit itu. Menggigitnya, hingga meninggalkan jejak dan menyesapnya hingga berbentuk sebuah tanda merah dan biru.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang. Sakit dan nikmat. Saat Sasuke menggigit tubuhnya dari leher, dada dan perut, semuanya sakit tapi semua terganti dengan hisapan membuatnya melambung bersamaan.

"Sasu," erang Naruto saat dirasanya bagian dari mulut Sasuke berpindah tempat pada bagian tersensitivenya. Nikmat, dan geli di saat bersamaan. Sakit! Sasuke mengigit bagian itu dengan gemas. Menyalurkan sedikit fiksi yang begitu memabukkan. Gesekkan antara benda itu dengan gigi Sasuke membuat sebuah friksi baru. Sangat menyengat, dan memabukkan. Cahaya bulan menyinari tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke membuka sedikit demi sedikit pelapis di tubuhnya.

Menyalurkan rasa nikmat dunia sambil membuka pelapisnya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Cahaya bulan menyiyari langsung tubuh yang sekarang sudah polos sepenuhnya. Dua kulit yang saling bergesekan. Panas! Rasa panas itu muncul dari birahi manusia saat mencapai puncaknya.

'Manis, asam.' Pikir Sasuke.

Cairan Naruto ditelannya habis. Melihat wajah manis berhiaskan rona merah, saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, mata sayu, dan sedikit air mata disudut mata shappire itu. Beralih pada bagian tubuh bawahnya, dada peluh bercak merah dan biru. Punting yang terlihat sangat tegang. Dan benda yang dari tadi di nikmati Sasuke begitu tegang seperti meminta untuk di cicipi kembali.

"Ini akan sakit, tahanlah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

'Sakit!' pekik Naruto dalam hati saat Sasuke satu persatu memasukkan jarinya. Memejamkan mata begitu erat, membungkam mulutnya begitu kencang. Merasakan sedikit demi sedikit jari Sasuke bergerak melebarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang akan menjadi pusat semua kegiatan mereka.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto saat dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukinya. Begitu sakit! Perih! Lubangnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Benda yang memasukinya terlalu besar untuk ditampungnya. Tapi orang diatasnya tetap memaksa masuk. Serasa tidak merasakan deritanya, Sasuke terus mendorong tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto membiasakan diri dengan kehadirannya, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ugh.. Naruto!" Sasuke mengerang lirih dengan suara baritonnya yang semakin berat. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu kencang bersamaan dengan suara pertemuan antara dua daging. Suara jangkrik dan burung di malam hari bahkan tidak terdengar, seperti para mahluk itu sedang asik melihat kegiatan antara anak manusia itu. menyaksikan dengan atunsias sampai mereka hanya diam.

Cahaya bulan menyinari tubuh berpeluh itu. Punggung dan seluruh tubuh bagian belakang Sasuke terlihat mengkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terlihat bagain kepala dan dadanya. Wajah mereka terlihat merona. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan diri padanya.

Rasa sakit yang diterima Naruto sekarang berubah tajam menjadi kenikmatan. Rasa nikmat yang dihasilkan karena melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang dicintanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto merasakan Sasuke menyemburkan benihnya di dalam. Begitu dalam, dan hangat.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengerang secara bersamaan begitu keras hingga membuat sebuah burung hantu yang berada di dahan pohon terbang. Deru nafas itu begitu terdengar berat. Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas persatuan mereka. Membuat tubuh Naruto berada di atas dadanya yang naik dan turun dengan cepat.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya bergumam sambil mengembalikan nafasnya.

"Terima kasih, ini hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Memilikimu seutuhnya dan hidup bersamamu selamanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Teme. Walaupun aku tidak tau tanggal berapa ini, tapi inilah yang memang akan kuberikan untuk hadiahmu." Ucap Naruto tersipu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto begitu erat dalam dada telanjangnya hingga Naruto mendengar begitu cepatnya jantung itu berdetak.

Tersenyum kembali lalu bergumam, "Harapan pertamamu bertemu denganku memang belum bisa kupenuhi semuanya. Tapi selagi waktu memberi kita tempat dan waktu, aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu sebaik mungkin. Dan sepanjang hari itu adalah kado ulang tahun untukmu dariku. Berada disampingmu hingga waktu itu tiba, adalah satu hal yang bisa kuberikan untukmu." Naruto tersenyum hingga akhirnya tertidur di dada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, bergumam 'terima kasih' pada Naruto berulang kali sambil membelai surai pirang Naruto.

Beralaskan pakaian mereka, mereka pun tertidur.

Biarkanlah mereka tertidur. Mengingat hari esok mereka di dunia baru mereka.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Loshi gak tau ini nyambung sama tema yang aku ambil atau gak? Dan, tolong jangan salahkan aku karena ending yang begitu aneh ini T^T.. Tapi kalau ada kurang-kurang tolong kasih tau ya. Aku masih belajar jadi mohon bantuannya^^

**SasuTeme, Happy birthday.. ^^**

**Semoga langgeng sama NaruDobe; makin keren, pinter dan sehat selalu; tambah cinta sama NaruDobe; baikkan sama Ita-sayangku, dan kalau bisa tambah mesum sama Naru juga gak papa XD**

So, kritik, saran dan komentarnya di tunggu^^..

Mind to review?


End file.
